


Не-герои

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов о персонажах с отсылками к греческой мифологии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Геракл

_I've lost a grip on where I started from_  
_I wish I'd thought ahead and left a few crumbs_  
_I'm on the hunt for who I've not yet become_  
_But I'd settle for a little equilibrium_  
Sara Bareilles "Hercules"

  
Все-таки есть в этом что-то забавное: Томас не помнит свое прошлое и своих родителей, он даже имени своего настоящего не помнит, но зачем-то помнит вкус хот-догов и кто такой Геракл.  
  
Забавно — это, конечно, не то слово, эти знания не помогут найти выход из Лабиринта, они вообще никакой практической пользы не несут, а лишь постоянно напоминают о потерянной прошлой жизни, которую он не помнит. Так что ни хера это не забавно.  
  
Но все-таки — если он вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспомнил о том, что знает, кто такой Геракл (застыв при этом как вкопанный и опомнившись только от крепкого тычка под ребра в исполнении Ньюта), наверное, что-то это да значит.  
  
Например, что в прошлом у него в школе была пятерка по мифологии. Если в его прошлом, конечно, была школа.  
  
Или что те, кто когда-то влез в его голову, лишив воспоминаний, пытаются ему этим ехидно на что-то намекнуть.  
  
Геракл должен был Еврисфею десять подвигов, но совершил двенадцать («Прости, Геракл, но ты нарушил правила, так что не засчитано. Иди, геройствуй дальше»).  
  
Томас не знает, сколько он должен подвигов и кому, но догадывается, что десятью подвигами дело не ограничится. («Прости, Томас, но у нас тут нет четких правил. Геройствуй, пока не сдохнешь, и попутно любуйся, как умирают твои друзья»).  
  
А, может быть, все происходящее — это один и тот же подвиг, бесконечный и бессмысленный, потому что у Лернейской гидры раз за разом отрастают новые головы. Чем их прижечь, он не знает, но отступать не собирается.  
  
Его Иолай сказал ему, что он ведет себя наполовину как герой, наполовину как полный идиот. Что ж, наверное, так и есть. Но геройство вообще неразрывно связано с идиотизмом.  
  
Однако все-таки, несмотря на сходство, которое, присмотревшись, можно отыскать, Томас совсем не Геракл.  
  
Будь он Гераклом — он бы задушил тех змей вместо того, чтобы позволить им пригреться у себя на груди.  
  
Будь он Гераклом — при встрече с нимфами Порочностью и Добродетелью он выбрал бы путь добродетели, а не путь порока.  
  
Но, может быть, сейчас у него появился шанс выбрать заново?


	2. Пандора

Известно ли вам, кто открыл ящик Пандоры?

На первый взгляд вопрос плевый: естественно, сама Пандора, кто же еще, как не она. Только ей хватит любопытства (глупости? наглости? тонкого расчета?) открыть полный бед ларец и бесстрастно смотреть, как разлетаются по миру несчастья.

Но что, если копнуть глубже? Что, если Пандора была лишь орудием в руках богов? При помощи молотка можно построить дом или убить человека; и в том, и в другом случае действие совершает не молоток, а человек, который держит его в руке.

И если молоток нельзя винить в убийстве человека, можем ли мы винить Пандору в открытии ящика с бедами? Божественное орудие остается орудием, несмотря на сознание и волю.

На самом деле, все это метафизика. Риторические вопросы на то и риторические, что не требуют ответа. Настоящий вопрос, ответ на который действительно необходимо найти, звучит по-другому. Кто запер Пандору в Ящике?

Тереза стала Пандорой Глэйда, она как будто легкой рукой откинула крышку, и бедствия вырвались наружу. Воцарилась тьма, изгнали Бена, Алби едва не погиб и пережил Превращение, гриверы вырвались за стены Лабиринта... Привычный уклад жизни перевернулся с ног на голову, надежда, которая была с глэйдерами два года, осталась на дне ящика под тяжелой крышкой, а освободившееся место занял страх.

Логично было бы обвинить в происходящем тех, кто прислал сюда Терезу, Томаса, всех остальных глэйдеров, тех, кто построил Лабиринт и запустил в него гриверов. Но боги, творцы всего сущего, — они где-то там, высоко на Олимпе, а Пандора — вот она, рядом, рукой подать.

Пандора была первой женщиной на земле, созданной в наказание людям. Тереза стала первой девушкой в Глэйде, посланной в знак перемен. Пандору создатели щедро одарили, у Терезы Создатели отняли больше, чем дали.

Никто не знает, виновница она или всего лишь орудие, посланница или пророчица. Не знает этого даже сама Тереза.

Но все наверняка знают одно: после того как открылся Ящик, ничего уже не будет как прежде.


	3. Тесей

Убить Минотавра, конечно, непросто. Для этого нужна сила, смелость, отвага и множество других важных для героя качеств. Обладает ими не каждый, не каждый готов их терпеливо в себе воспитывать, поэтому Тесею, бесспорно, есть чем гордиться.

И все-таки убийство Минотавра — это не подвиг. Это лишь доля подвига, четверть, треть, половина — неважно. Для того чтобы убийство Минотавра стало подвигом, Тесею надо выбраться из лабиринта. Согласитесь, убить монстра, а потом долго и мучительно умирать рядом с его хладным трупом от голода, жажды и чувства невыполненного долга — это как-то не совсем по-геройски.

Но у Тесея есть нить Ариадны, поэтому он выходит из лабиринта героем, ведя за собой юношей и девушек, которым в этот раз повезло остаться в живых. Нельзя сказать, что эту победу он одержал единолично, но за каждым героем стоят соратники, просто история не всегда хранит их имена.

У Минхо нет подобной роскоши. Тесей вошел в лабиринт единожды, а Минхо входит в Лабиринт день за днем, без путеводной нити. Он может полагаться только на свою память да стебли плюща — жалкую имитацию нити Ариадны. А ночью Лабиринт наводняют монстры пострашнее Минотавра, меняется рисунок, и наутро приходится все начинать заново.

Так проходит день, другой, неделя, месяц, год. Разгаданы все закономерности, заучены все паттерны, весь Лабиринт оплетен невидимой нитью, которую прядет сам Минхо, но если попытаться снова смотать нить в клубок, то обнаружишь, что концы ее связаны крепким узлом. Это означает, что выхода нет.

Если бы Тесей заблудился в лабиринте, что бы он сказал следующим за ним юным афинянам? Наверное, это были бы горькие слова. Поэтому Минхо не говорит глейдерам ничего, держит тайну при себе, поделившись ей лишь с самыми близкими друзьями. И все равно день за днем упрямо входит в Лабиринт.

А потом появляется Томас, и они наконец-то находят выход. Может показаться, что Томасу в этой греческой трагедии досталась роль Ариадны, но вспомните о том, от кого она получила клубок. Никто не знает лабиринт лучше Дедала, его создателя.


End file.
